


花屋少年

by SchneeSnow



Category: OriSor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一发非常短小，混了前世团兵的RPS。Damien有记忆。</p>
            </blockquote>





	花屋少年

**Author's Note:**

> 混杂了前世团兵的RPS初次相见。Damien有记忆。

你会不会在某天遇到一个人，嘈杂之中记忆喧闹，只想追上前去与他相认？ 

当然。当然不会。 

Damien 只看了一眼任他离去。他认得他，可对方不记得。 

但Borivoje 明天上班还会从这里经过，他走了，回头看一眼这孩子， 眼神中有淡淡绿意。春天来了。 

日复一日，Damien 注视那个背影，柔情、俊朗、华丽的生命，对万千友善之人更加友善地笑语谈天。世界平息纷争沉静，他依然活得有力而动人。

始终是那么耀眼的家伙，今天大概也没看到自己的目光。他叹叹气加快脚步，背包走进Sakurabana*。

“嘿小兵长，看看这是谁？”Mina一进来就开心地招手，好像分发糖果的仙女教母。

“谁？”

一个甜蜜的人。

Mina拎起Damien 的手臂上前：“介绍一下，我找到一个美貌团长，Borivoje !”

他走过来了，伸出一只大手：“嗨，你可以叫我Ori。”

“Damien 。”少年笑得温和腼腆，轻轻抓住那只右手仿佛它将飞走。这手实实在在的粗壮强力，暖风也会觊觎他的闪耀。

“哦，你可真像他。”Borivoje 惊叹：“兵长。”

“你也是，团长。”

他依旧仰头看他，时空抹去双眼的尖锐，刀刺拔出伤口被填堵，他只是似水流淌的温柔少年。

莫名的引力驱使他的手心，Borivoje 禁不住去磨蹭这个娇小的头顶：“你长得这么小。春天过去了，小树也会抽枝拔高的吧。”他想，大概他们早在某处擦肩而过，曾几何时。

他会不会是忘记生长停步原处，只为再见时能被自己认出？

他在等着自己。

Ori盯着那绿眼眸望见一片原野山河，葱郁繁盛，无人注意的猩红土地和腐朽骨骼。人类踩着那具小尸骸和他的同伴迈向远方，落红护花，而Ori自己在哪里？

Ori在这里遇见他。

“见到你真好，小家伙。” 

“是吗，那太好了，”Damien 咧嘴而笑：“我也是。” 

这个少年，他把花枝锦簇带来阳光之下，满屋馥郁苍白，等待那个甜蜜闪耀的男人为他点染金灿灿的蓝色。

 

一个亲密的旧相识忘记过去，你会上前帮他回忆吗？不，不用，现在我们有交错的彼此。


End file.
